


Súton

by vantebeom



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Huening Kai, Angst, Best Friends Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Soobin-Centric, Confused Choi Yeonjun, Eventual Fluff, Heavy Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealous Choi Soobin, Kang Taehyun Is So Done, M/M, Mentioned Hwang Yeji, Oblivious Choi Beomgyu, Sad Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vantebeom/pseuds/vantebeom
Summary: Soobin loses his family in a plane crash, and his 4 friends are the only comfort he has.But what will happen when he starts having feelings for a certain blue haired boy and is feeling guilty for having them.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Súton:   
[N] Twilight; the approach of death or the end of something


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness.Soobin could feel it eating him up.  
His mind was reeling with unwanted thoughts and the annoying sirens were making him irritated. He was constantly seeing a bomb blast or something, with hundreds of screams blasting in his head. It was annoying, really annoying and it was making him breathless.  
He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, he couldn't see and panic was slowly seizing him up.  
For a moment, he saw his mother, her dark eyes filled with tears as she quietly said "I am sorry Binnie" before he slipped into unconsciousness.

Soobin slowly opened his eyes.  
The bright white made him flinched and increased his pounding headache.  
His mouth was bitter and dried and his throat was burning. He somehow managed to say "Water" in a croaked voice.  
Quickly, a glass of water was brought to his lips. A firm but gentle hand opened his mouth so he could drink the water easily. He swallowed, and opened his eyes completely.  
He was in a huge room, maybe in a hospital. The room was bright and sunlight was coming from those big glass windows.  
A familiar red head was standing beside him, talking to a stranger in a white coat which he assumes must be the doctor in hushed voices.  
On his right side, Yeonjun and Kai were sitting, looking at him with a soft smile on their faces. A soft hand was running a hand through his hair and it must have been Beomgyu's.  
It reminded him of his mother. His Eomma.  
A gasp leaves his mouth as he remembers the flashback, in which she said sorry to him for no reason. He sat up straight, which ripped the IV from his hand but he didn't care.  
Strange but a little familiar scenes were flashing in his head. Something about a plane crash, his parents, Busan, and a wave of panic startles him.  
"What happened? Why am I in a hospital? Where is Mom? And Dad? Where are they? Why am I getting strange flashbacks about a plane crash? WHAT HAPPENED?"  
He started blabbering questions unconsciously raising his voice till he had started screaming.  
A pair of hands pushed him so he was laying on the bed once again and a nurse started reattaching the IV to his hand.  
He could hear the doctor telling his friends to move out of the way.  
"Take deep breaths, inhale then exhale. Slowly and gently. Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale." A soft and soothing voice, presumably of the doctor started giving him instructions and his brain automatically followed them.  
He felt calm now, like he hadn't screamed a few minutes ago.  
"What happened? Is anyone going to bother to tell me?" He asked again, but this time slowly and calmly.  
A silence fell into the room, and everyone refused to meet his eyes.  
"Tell him, pushing the news will only cause more harm." The doctor told his friends. "But be gentle, he doesn't need another panic attack. And Sorry in advance, but it would be better if a family member can tell him."  
"No." Soobin whispered."I- let them tell me. It's ok." He could see the relief on their faces as well as the nervousness. He knew something was terribly wrong, he could feel it deep inside.

A dark monster was rising inside him, conquering him. He couldn't see Anything, his ears were constantly ringing.  
The earth was moving very fast, he was slipping, and his mind was constantly repeating the same words.  
"D-dead. They are dead. Sorry Binnie b-but they died in the plane crash."  
A dark tunnel opened and engulfed him. The lights went out. Pictures flashed.  
He and his mom baking. His father teaching him how to drive. His elder sister annoying him. Taking him to cafes. He covering up for her. That they were going to Busan.  
To take care of himself.  
That they love him. Not to be reckless.  
Don't smoke. Be a good boy. Visit grandma frequently.  
All of them on a camping trip.  
Hugging him. Kissing him. Smiling at him. Them. Him.  
Darkness. He couldn't breathe. His lungs were empty. They felt like sandpaper. Rough.  
Someone was squeezing his throat. Someone was shouting in his ear.  
Breathe. Telling him to breath. But can he, when he doesn't even have the desire to live?  
Blast, sirens, ambulances, fire, police.  
It was his fault anyways. All his fault. His fault, his and his fault.  
He was the one to blame. He deserved to die.  
Breathe. Only the innocent gets to breath. To live.  
He wasn't. It was his fault. His.  
The mantra repeated in his head until he gave in, and let his body slipped into unconsciousness once again.

The air smelled damp, mingled with the sweet smell of fresh earth, the one which makes you want to get soaked in the rain.  
SOOBIN was confused. He was sure he had been in a hospital, where his friends told him the news.  
He slowly shakes his head. He didn't want to think of that.  
It made him want to crawl in a hole and die, to stop breathing. To panic. To stop living.  
Instead, he chose to look at his surroundings. He surely could smell a sweet smell, which lightly reminded him of marshmallows.  
He was in a forest, maybe at a camping site, judging from the huge bonfire and the camps that surrounded him.  
Dark silhouettes were hunched near the fire. He could hear the sounds of their laughs . It was sweet and reminded of his own.  
One was dolphin like, high pitched which definitely sounded like Hyuka.  
Wait. Was it them?  
He was obviously in a dream and was lucid dreaming, something he wasn't able to do before.  
Slowly, he started walking towards their direction,  
Trying not be too quiet so he wouldn't scare them.  
He was also very very confused, that why was he lucid dreaming, why were his friends in it?  
What in the world was exactly happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you liked the first chapter? lol i just started writing and its not beta readed so its obvsly not perfect! neways i hope you like it and feel free to ask anythin here  
> Thank you for reading this. ily!  
> -luna


End file.
